Hogwarts Idol Marauder Era!
by Pigs and Penguins
Summary: Dumbledore thinks that Hogwarts needs a little excitment, apart from the pesky Marauders. Who will win? What songs will be chosen? Who are the hosts? Read to find out!
1. Dumbledore makes an anouncement

Hogwarts Idol

1

The Great Hall was as usual, buzzing in excitement one Saturday in March as everyone third year and up seemed to wolf down their food to get to Hogsmeade as fast as humanly possible. All the way at the end of the Gryffindor table 4 boys laughed and joked as they seemed to plan out everything they would do in Hogsmeade that day. Towards the center of Gryffindor table 2 girls chatted and spoke about all that they were going to do once the 4 boys previously stated were gone. The boys were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the girls were Lily Evans and Dahlia Summers.

Over on the other side of the great hall 3 boys and 2 girls were all sitting in a group talking in low dangerous tones and occasionally pointing the students at other tables. Their names were Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, and Narcissa Black.

Just then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, instantly quieting the soft hum of the Great Hall. Amazing man that Dumbledore, very mysterious in his ways.

After clearing his throat, he spoke "As most of you know, today is a Hogsmeade visit for all students third year and up who have the permission of a parent or guardian. But as most of you don't know, some of you will not be attending." The room filled with complaints and shouts from the older students, while the first and second year students just went on eating their food.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, less than a second later you could hear a pin drop in that room. "The staff and I had tiny sound detectors installed in each of the houses showers-…" Before Dumbledore could continue the entire Great Hall corrupted in screams of "Ew!" and "Privacy!" In the background McGonagall seemed to mutter "And some of the sounds we heard were simply revolting…"

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted once more. "We, the staff, have decided that Hogwarts needs more excitement. Not made by 4 certain young gentleman." He said, looking directly towards the Marauders. The 4 boys stood up, waved, blew kisses, and bowed before taking their seats again. "After carefully analyzing the results of our study, we have selected 6 students to take part n Hogwarts first ever Hogwarts Idol singing competition!" Dumbledore announce.

The Great Hall went wild with excitement. Everyone wondered who the six were, and what the competition would be like. This time, instead of silencing the room instantly, he let them express their excitement.

"Once the 6 competitors are announced, they will need to stay back from the Hogsmeade trip to prepare their song for tomorrow nights competition." Dumbledore announced. Everyone was so anxious to hear who the 6 were; they didn't dare speak a word. "Without further ado I will read off the names of the students." Everyone student in the room seemed to lean forward as if to hear better. "The six competitors are… James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Dahlia Summers, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black!" Dumbledore announced.

The entire Great Hall was filled with cheers, whistles, and shouts for the 6 contestants. James and Sirius erupted like a volcano as they jumped up, high-fived eachother, and each took bows. Lily's mouth was hanging open in shock, as her best friend Dahlia desperately tried to get her to stand up and wave. Other at the Slytherin table, Lucius was standing up on his seat, simply looking over all his fellow students. Narcissa was also standing right next to Lucius, blowing kisses and curtsying.

After all the excitement died down Dumbledore stood back up and smiling said "Congratulations to all six of you, and once everyone is dismissed, we need you to meet us up here at the staff table for a few simple instructions." The six nodded, understanding. "Everyone is dismissed!" He announced. Most of the other students stood up and darted towards Filch to hand him their forms and run off to Hogsmeade. While the first and second year students moseyed back to their common rooms, James, Sirius, Lily, Dahlia, Lucius, and Narcissa ambled up to the staff table.

"Once again, congratulations." Dumbledore spoke to them, most of the staff members nodding in agreement. "Tomorrow night is the first night of the competition, being called 'Hogwarts Idol' , and each of you will need to perform a small tid-bit of a song of your choosing. As the competition progresses the length of the songs will grow, and you will also have to choose from a certain genre of songs. But for now you may select any song." He explained. Lily seemed to be the only one actually paying attention. Lucius was simply standing there as if none of it affected him, Narcissa was examining her nails, and Dahlia, James, and Sirius were all extremely interested in a fly that had flown directly above Dumbledore's head. "The judges will be randomly selected from the student body, and by tomorrow the 2 hosts will have been transported to our time from the future using a time turner. Tomorrow each of you will need to report to the building located just infront of the Black Lake at 6:30 to prepare for the show at 8." Dumbledore continued to explain. "Understood?" He asked. "Understood." All 6 of them responded, although only Lily seemed to mean it. "Right then, you may go. But I highly suggest using this time to perfect you performances." He said, and the six of them each darted off.

That night in the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dorm Sirius and James were animatedly retelling Remus and Peter exactly what he had told the six of them earlier that day. "And then he told us that we have to be at the building infront of the-…" Sirius started.

"Wait a minute!" James shouted. "There's no building infront of the Black Lake!" He said, as the four of them rushed to huddle around the Marauders' Map.

"Woah." They all said, as sparkles appeared on the map infront of the Black Lake and a large building appeared.


	2. First Night of the Competition

Hogwarts Idol

2

"Holy moly." Dahlia said in barely above a whisper as her and Lily entered the new building in front of the Black Lake. In the back of the large room was a brightly decorated stage with the words _Hogwarts Idol _ written on the wall in flashing letters. All in front of the stage were auditorium chairs, in four sections, each section colored for its corresponding house. Raised a little, and off to the side of the stage were 3 plush chairs and curving table with the word _Judges _in blinking lights, like the ones on the stage. On the far back right side of the stage was a black door that was barely visible, most likely led to backstage.

"Coming through," Lucius muttered, pushing through Lily and Dahlia with Narcissa following behind him like a puppy. Once the made it passes Lily and Dahlia they stopped dead in their tracks. "Wow."

"Who's got moves?"

"We've got moves!"

"Who's got moves?"

"We've got moves!" Sirius and James took turns yelling as the made their appearance in the auditorium. "Who died?" Sirius asked, noticing everyone not moving.

"Quick! Play along, padfoot!" James said, running over to where everyone was standing, and put on an amazed face, Sirius quickly following suit. "Well this is fun." He said.

"Ah, I see you've arrived on time, good for you, seeing as I myself, am late." Dumbledore said from the door each of them walked in. "Now, assuming each of you have your performance ready, you will need to walk through that door right there," He pointed to the small back door in the corner. "for hair, wardrobe, and make-up." Dumbledore then proceeded to cross the room towards the stage when McGonagall and two red haired boys entered the room.

"They're here." She said shortly, crossing the room to speak to Dumbledore. The two boys were obviously twins, each with fiery hair, and enough freckles to cover a baby elephant… each. As they passed, the sent disgusted looks towards Narcissa and Lucius, friendly waves towards James, Sirius, and Lily, and flirty winks towards Dahlia. "I like them." Dahlia said to Lily, smiling and pointing to the twins.

"Ah, wonderful." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at the boys. "You two are needed just beyond that door." He said pointing once again to the door in the corner. With two small salutes and micheavious looks, the boys walked through the door.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Dahlia shouted, leading the way and following straight after the boys.

All 6 of the contestants were nervous as they stood just behind the door, waiting for the show to start. They could hear feet shuffle in, and gasps of awe. Through a crack in the door they could just barely see where the three judges sat. They were Lynne Ritcher of Ravenclaw, Danielle -or Danni as she prefers to be called- Jenson of Hufflepuff, and Theo Kelsaw of Slytherin. Lynne was a very logical girl, always trying to see the informational view of something. Danni, was very opinionated, but most of the time kept to herself, and never liked to see someone hurt. Theo was definitely straightforward, and spoke whatever was on his mind at the current moment.

From through the door they could hear the competition hosts speak, and Dahlia was the first to have her ear pressed against the wall, but not long after everyone's ears were against that wall. Oh the germs.

"People of the past, we are friendly!" One of the twins spoke, holding up his hand as if a sign of friendship. The audience laughed at this, even some of the Slytherins stifled a chuckle. The other twin, who was right by his side, grabbed the microphone out of his hands, and held it up to his own mouth.

"Hey all, we're Gred and Forge Wea-…" He started before being nudged in the side by his brother. The other twin whispered something into the twin with the microphone's ear, and slapped his brothers forehead for him. "Excuse me, must be jetlag." He joked. "Let me start that over. I'm Fred, and this is my brother George, and we're here in this lovely little year to host the first ever Hogwarts Idol!" Fred paused to allow the audience to applaud, and cheer.

From behind the door the 5 of them could clearly here Dahlia muttering 'Fred and George Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Fred and George Wealsey…' as if trying to memorize it.

Taking back the microphone, George began to explain the night's performances. "As you all hopefully know, this is a singing competition, and if you didn't know that, I suggest you leave." He paused for a moment, as if letting people take their time deciding if they knew it was singing competition or not. After a moment, Fred stood up on his tip toes and began to wave towards the back off the room as if someone was getting up and leaving. "Alrighty, after the show, send in an owl with the name of who you want to be Hogwarts first Idol to Headmaster Dumbledore." He explained.

"My turn." Fred said, taking the microphone back again. It was obvious the audience was getting confused at who's who. "And now, let's meet our lovely judges." He said, waving an arm towards the Judges table, where Lynne and Danni were each standing and waving at the crowd, while Theo simply sat slouched down in his chair, arms crossed. "Here we have Lynne the brainiac, Danni the softie, and Theo the grouch! Moving right along…" He said quickly, and earning a glare from Lynne. "Let's move on to our gorgeous contestants, shall we?" Fred said, tossing the microphone over his shoulder to George.

Smiling brightly, Dahlia led the way onto the stage, and stood next to Fred, who was a could couple inches taller than her. Lily was the next to enter the stage and took a spot right next to Dahlia. James, Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa followed shortly after. George took a step back and walked a straight line behind all 6 of them, and could easily see over each of their heads. "Fred did I put on my pumps without remembering again?" He asked his brother in an overly girly voice.

Fred, who had now conjured up another microphone, answered "I believe we both did, dear brother." Before continuing to announce each of them. "First in line here, we have the gorgeous Dahlia Summers." He said, and s soft shimmer of pink could be seen under the bright lights on Dahlia's face. "Next is the stunning Lily Po- Evans." He continued, quickly recovering his mistake. "James Potter and Sirius Black, we have a lot to live up to from them." He said, nodding his head. "And the- erm, long haired Lucius Malfoy and the somewhat pretty Narcissa Black." Fred said, earning boos at him from the Slytherin section.

"Okie dokie then, Lucy, you're up first, everyone else, you may go back to listening behind that door." George said, taking over the stage and winking at Dahlia as the 5 of them exited the stage. Do I smell chemistry?

Lucius glared at the use of the nickname, but took his place at the center of the stage as the lights dimmed and the music started.

_Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
_

_  
She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go… _Lucius sang, but was soon cut off by one of the judges.

"That's enough!" Lynne shouted, her palm in the air. Danni nodded in agreement while Theo looked ready to bite their heads off for making him stop. With and upturned nose, Lucius left the stage to join the others backstage.

"Ok then…" Fred said, walking back onto the stage. "Next up is Sirius Black!" He announced. Cheers and whoops could be heard clearly from the Gryffindor section as the attractive long haired boy walked to center stage. The music started and the lights dimmed once again…

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot _

_  
It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend  
_

_  
And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'  
_

_  
I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is…. _He sang, causing several girls in the audience to swoon, thinking that it was them he was singing about.

"Very good, Black, but you were slightly out of tune during the last verse." Lynne explained. Sirius stuck out his tongue in response. "Love the hair." Danni said smiling, and blushing as Sirius winked at her. "It sucked, but the song was very you." Theo said in a bored tone.

"Sirius Black everyone!" George announced, walking onto the stage as the audience applauded and cheering, in a distinctly feminine tone… "And next up is Dahlia Summers!" He shouted, as Dahlia strode onto the stage. As she passed George she felt a certain hand slapped her rear end…

Smiling, as the music began, the lights dimmer yet again and she began to sing…

_I've been the girl- middle finger in the air  
Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care  
So open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
So find a new lifestyle  
A new reason to smile  
Look for Nirvana  
Under the strobe lights  
Sequins and sex dreams  
You whisper to me  
There's no reason to cry_

_If God is a DJ_

_Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it… _ She sang, with enthusiasm. After finishing, the room filled with cheers from all three sections (of course, leaving out Slytherin). "I loved it," Lynne began. "The song fit your personality perfectly, and you sang it so well." "I agree with Lynne completely, even though we're only 3 in, I think we found our Hogwarts Idol." Danni exclaimed. "I completely disagree with them." Theo said, in the same bored tone. Smiling big, knowing Theo's opinion didn't matter, she made her way back towards the door. "That was Dahlia Summers!!" Fred shouted, walking onto the stage to announce the next performer. "And our next performer is Mr, James, Potter!" He said, stretching out each part like at a wrestling match. James ran out onto the stage, took his spot at the middle of the stage, and waited to begin his song…

_Go to college, a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
_

_  
Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their drill?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
_

_  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you…_

"Marvelous, James, but next time try to put a little more power behind it." Lynne said. "Very good, James, I loved every ounce of it." Danni said, smiling big. "I'm not even going to waste my time with an answer." Can you guess who said this?

"Mr. James Potter!" George shouted, taking the same suit Fred did before. "And next on our list is Ms Lily Evans!" He yelled as the room erupted in cheer. Smiling shyly, Lily walked out onto the stage and awaited the music to begin…

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't_ _want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way… _The crowd was in absolute awe, no one new Lily had such a strong voice! Soon the entire room erupted in cheers and Lily blushed a deep red. "Lily… that was wonderful. You have such a great voice, we're honored to hear it." Lynne said. "Lynne said it all, that was beautiful, Lily." Danni said, smiling sweetly. "Once again, not wasting my time." Theo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Shrugging off Theo's comment, Lily skipped off the stage.

"That was Lily Evans!" Fred declared, as he returned to the stage. "And now, it is time for tonight's last contestant." He said, wiping a fake tear from his left eye. "And here she is, Narcissa Black!" He announced, as Narcissa skipped out to the stage and began to sing.

_Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction  
_

_  
OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
I know the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'_

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

The entire room, even the Slytherins, seemed to be surprised that Narcissa could actually sing! Soon the auditorium was swimming with tears as Narcissa smiled on the stage, and struck pose after pose.

"Narcissa, I must say, that song is a big one to sing, but you nailed it perfectly." Lynne said, her eyes still blinking in shock. "Wow, Narcissa that was… surprising, but you did wonderfully." Danni said, the same expression as Lynne. "Finally! Someone besides Lucius who can actually sing! Damn, Cissa!" Theo exclaimed. Blowing one final kiss, Narcissa strode off the stage.

"Once again, That was Narcissa Black!" George said, as him and Fred reproached the stage. "Remember, starting right when these curtains close, you can send in your votes for the first ever Hogwarts Idol-…" Fred started, but George interrupted him. "Once again, the contestants are, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Dahlia Summers, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Narcissa Black!" The crowd went wild as each of the six contestants reentered the stage, waving, jumping, smiling, blowing kisses, the whole shi-bang.

"That's all for tonight, but don't worry we'll be back next Saturday on… Hogwarts Idol!" Fred announced as the curtains pulled shut and the audience raced towards the owlery to cast their votes.

Back behind the curtains, everyone was scrambling around to gather their things, and scramble back to the castle. Backstage in the girl's changing room, Lily and Dahlia were changing back into their normal clothes, while chatting all about the nights experiences.

"Ask him out!" Lily pestered.

"No! He's probably already got a girlfriend." Dahlia protested back.

"How will know if you never ask, hmm?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow and pushing Dahlia towards the door.

"What?! Lily no!" Dahlia shouted, but Lily was determined. Reaching her hand around Dahlia, Lily flung open the door. Right as she was about to push Dahlia out, she noticed someone else was in the way.

"Oh, uhm. Hi." George said, rubbing the back of his neck. What's this? George Weasley, nervous? Nah…

"Hey." Dahlia said, chuckling nervously. Shifting her eyes around the room to look at anything but him.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade on Friday?" They both said, quickly, and at the same time. Smiling big, Dahlia nodded her head, and said in barely above a whisper "Yeah." Now smiling equally as big, George said "Ok, so, I'll meet you here at about 7?" "Sounds good." Dahlia nodded.

That night in the Gryffindor girls' seventh year dorm Dahlia and Lily each sat cross legged on their beds, chatting quietly over the light snores of the other girls. "Wait, Friday isn't a Hogsmeade trip." Lily pointed out.

"And your point?" Dahlia asked, eyeing her closet secretly trying to figure out what to wear.

Laughing, Lily said "Very you, sneaking out on a Friday night to go out on a date." Dahlia stuck her tongue out at her friend, and crawled her under her sheets and muttered a "goodnight."


End file.
